The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and appropriate level of vincristine plus doxorubicin plus dexamethasone (a combination of drugs known as VAD) when given in combination with the investigational drug SDZ PSC 833 for the treatment of multiple myeloma and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma.